


[FanVid] The Librarians || Flynn/Ezekiel || Alone Together

by RenegadeMasquerade



Series: Librarians Fanvids [3]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeMasquerade/pseuds/RenegadeMasquerade
Summary: Flyzekiel vid (to Alone Together by Fall Out Boy) for Kira (SnorkleShit) because she's amazing and deserves it.





	[FanVid] The Librarians || Flynn/Ezekiel || Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnorkleShit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/gifts).



On YouTube:

[The Librarians || Flynn/Ezekiel || Alone Together](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5vivbGZ_MUM)

Or on Vimeo:

[The Librarians || Flynn/Ezekiel || Alone Together](https://vimeo.com/182924778)


End file.
